Ropu No Haji
by sweet magic gal
Summary: AU. When a pink-haired girl comes, she makes a BIG shock! Mean Naru? Depressed Motoko? just what is going on her! Come on, please read and review!
1. Arrival of the pinkhaired newcomer!

Ohayo! I just felt like doing this. By the way, it's not a crossover with Negima, it's AU nya!

Start it up, nya!

* * *

Keitaro Urashima had just gotten off the phone a few hours ago; Someone had just told him that they will be letting their daughter live at Hinata and that she would be coming soon. Apparently, they were having their daughter switch schools, he forgot whatever else the lady he was talking to said.

She did ask about internet, which he had installed nearly a week ago for Su, who since then got into some internet mecha/electronic showdowns with a girl named Satomi Hakase, which was _still_ going on. As he was sweeping outside on a warm yet still somewhat cool day with the sun shining bright he saw a young girl walking up the to the dorms. 'That must be the girl, oh yeah, I forgot to finish cleaning the room she will be in, Naru's gonna be so mad!' The girl was already at the top of the stairs which gave him a good look at her, she was a petite girl with short pink hair, pink eyes, wearing a pink tank top with jean shorts and pink and orange sneakers.

In her hands were her six suitcases, a purse and a gymnastic ribbon. "Hello, are you the manager of this dorm?" she asked, uncertain to whom she was talking to. Keitaro nodded. "Great! My name is Makie Sasaki!" the girl now known as Makie cheered. He showed her to her room after giving her a tour of the dorm. "Sorry if it's messy, I haven't finished cleaning" he cried but she was already unpacking, not seeming to mind. "It's fine!" Makie replied. He then saw Naru coming down the hall and she did _not_ look too happy. 'Eep, i'm so dead!' he thought.

* * *

Naru Narusegawa saw Keitaro down the hall, at the room where the girl girl was staying at. "Hey baka, gonna clean the room before she gets here?" she asked before she saw a girl unpacking in that room. 'That must be her' she thought. Keitaro was getting a "Naru Punch" for sure.

"Stupid lazy baka!" she yelled. But before the punch hit she felt something hit her gut very hard and she fell on her side. "Ow..." moaned Naru. She looked up at Keitaro who was wide-eyed with shock, she then turned to her right and saw the person who had hit her; the new girl. "You shouldn't hit others for no reason" the girl said with very slight vemon in her voice.

Naru got up after a while and left, clutching her gut in pain. 'What the hell just happened?' she thought 'Doesn't _everyone _adore me like Ema, well except Motoko, why can't she just die?, it's not like she's even remotely important'

* * *

Shinobu Maehara was going to the hot springs for a bath. The new girl Makie was getting on her nerves a little. Sure Naru had it coming, but Shinobu really wanted to be the one to teach Naru a lesson. That was pretty much all, but at least she didn't see Naru as a complete goddess who could do no wrong like Ema did.

'I guess that's a petty reason to dislike someone, if anything I should be congratulating her for what she did' she thought. "Hey Makie!" greeted Shinobu. Makie greeted her back. 'She seems like a good person' Shinobu happily thought. They talked with the others girls.

Kitsune is Naru's best friend but agrees that she should lighten up and be nicer, Mutsumi is one of Naru's friends but agrees with Kitsune about Naru, Kaolla is a goofy inventor with a fun-loving attitude, Motoko is the enclosed kendoka, Sarah is the prankster, and Ema is hopelessly obsessed with Naru. They basically just chatted about anything that came to their minds, enjoying the warm water of the hot springs.

* * *

Haruka Urashima sat at the tea house. 'I wonder about that new girl, meh she'll be ok' she thought. The door just opened only to see the new girl, Makie walk inside. "Hello" she timidly said before bowing.

A lot of people were afraid of Haruka, even though she would do very little bodily harm to them... unless they asked for it. "Hello" she greeted back. "May I have some tea?" "All right" The two ladies sat inside in silence, not making any conversation with each other.

"Bye" "Good night" 'That girl, something about her feels off, probably nothing, may be something, I should look into it' Haruka thought before going to bed.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! Ciao for nyaow!


	2. Like a cork, like a bullet

Before I start, I need to say thanks to HotelKatz, Bosk, and Kurai Lolita for your reviews! I'll **try **to make it longer, Bosk!

Start it up nya!

* * *

Naru Narusegawa was eating breakfast, when _again _the baka messed up royally. As her punch was about to hit, she slipped, flipping over the table.

'OWW!' she bitterly thought.

"Naru-sempai, are you all right?" cried Ema.

'At least _someone_ appreciates me' she thought.

"Yea, i'm ok" she muttered.

"It's _your _fault for trying to hurt the manager" scolded Makie.

'I _seriously_ hate that chick' she thought bitterly.

* * *

Keitaro Urashima was resting when Kaolla Su flipped and landed on his stomach. Hard.

"Oww! That _hurt!_" he hissed.

"Keitaros, I need you to get around fifteen rooms ready"

"_Fifteen rooms! Why!"_

"Because i'm having a mecha showdown and that showoff, Satomi _demands_ to bring her audience with her!"

"And how is that my problem?"

"_Because_, we're having it at the Hinata-Sou, that's why!"

"But _why_ do _I_ have to get _fifteen rooms _ready?"

"_Because they're _staying _here _Keitaros, _duh!_"

"There are _plenty _of hotels around here!"

"Too bad, get going"

"But I was taking a nap!"

"Too bad, they're coming tomorrow"

"_What? _Couldn't you have hold me, I don't know, _a week ago!_ How am I gonna get _fifteen rooms _ready by tomorrow?"

"I dunno, she just told me"

"... _fine!_"

"Yay! Thank you Keitaros!"

* * *

"Hey, part-timer" called Seta.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to get five rooms ready by tomorrow, my friend just called and told me now"

"Fine, now I need to get _twenty rooms _ready!"

* * *

"Urashima" hollered Motoko.

"Yes, _Toko-chan?_" Keitaro was getting _very _irritated now.

"Don't call me that, my sister is coming tomorrow, can you get a room ready?"

"Sure, now I have to get _twenty-one rooms _ready by tomorrow, just great!"

"If you seek help Urashima, all you need to do is ask"

"Yeah, I could give you a hand, i'm not busy today"

"I'll help too, Keitaros!"

"Thanks, now let's get started!"

* * *

Just as Keitaro was getting up, he heard a small voice speak

"Didn't Naru-sempai say that as the manager, only you're supposed to do something like that?" asked a snarky Ema.

"I can't do _all that _by myself! Ya'know Ema, just because Naru said it doesn't make it true"

As Ema was going to retort, Keitaro stopped her.

"You're a nice kid Ema, but you gotta think for yourself, think about it; can one person get _twenty-one rooms ready by the next day? _No they can't" stated Keitaro, with unintentional venom in his voice. Ema shrank back, slightly scared and confused at the normally cheery manager's voice being harsh.

"N...no, s..sorry Keitaro-san" whimpered Ema

"I should be sorry for hissing at you like that, I had no right"

"No, you do. You're the manager, after all"

"I still shouldn't have been so harsh, you just look up to Naru, but all you need to do is to think logically and not hang on Naru's every single word"

"Ok, and if you still need help i'll do what I can"

"Thanks"

* * *

Well, this is what I have so far, nya. Sorry for taking so long, nya! Ciao for nyaow!


End file.
